


地狱一季

by lafoliedouce



Category: SBR, Steel Ball Run
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafoliedouce/pseuds/lafoliedouce
Relationships: Funny Valentine/Gyro Zeppeli
Kudos: 2





	地狱一季

“我永恒的灵魂，注视着你的心……这他妈是什么狗屁。”曼登提姆警督展开手中皱成一团的纸片读道，两条浓眉拧起来，像一对交战的鼻涕虫。  
杰洛望着曼登的帽子出神。二十一世纪还有人戴这种宽檐大帽，此人必是对外人评价极为漠视。  
“警督，我喜欢你的帽子。”杰洛微笑，一口金牙闪闪发光。  
“我也喜欢你的牙……不过别讽刺我，我不喜欢文字游戏，如果你再阴阳怪气跟我说话，我就把你的牙敲下来卖给后巷那些小流氓。现在来看看这个案子……”  
杰洛弹弹烟灰，吐出一个大烟圈：“没必要。是法尼瓦伦泰杀的，傻子都知道。”  
曼登提了提裤子，冷哼道：“聪明人，我建议你再想想，参议员为什么杀人？”  
房间冷气开得很大，阴寒的空气从头顶的中央空调呼啸而下，杰洛感到自己的头顶长出了一个冻原。“这是警告吗，警督先生？让我来告诉你，他是最后见到布拉克摩亚的人，遗产直接受益者，虽然我不明白为什么……很显然布拉克摩亚觉得他缺这点钱。”  
曼登道：“参议员先生为人廉洁，我非常支持他，他有计划竞选下一任总统，希望他成功。好了，官腔到此结束。法尼是个混蛋，但不是杀人的混蛋，我和他在军队里认识，某种意义上他救过我的命。他外号pretty boy，我怀疑他是基佬，你也可以帮我证实一下……但我找你，侦探先生，是让你为他洗脱嫌疑。我欠他人情。”  
沉默充满了房间，几秒过后，杰洛按灭香烟，叹道：“我知道了。你的意思是，布拉克摩亚大概是瓦伦泰的小情人之类的，瓦伦泰没有动机，也犯不着为了这几个臭钱杀人，因为他是战争英雄，救过你的命，是这样吗？”  
曼登提姆咕哝道：“大差不差。”  
他提高嗓音：“总之，找你，就是为了瓦伦泰这个王八蛋，college boy，我从来就不喜欢他，装腔作势，吃饭都恨不得翘着小指……但他是条硬汉，体面的绅士，绝不会为了钱杀任何人，你听懂了吗？”  
空调发出一种类似喘气的噪声，大概已经有些年头。这种机械声并不讨厌，近似一种尖锐的轰鸣，对曼登这种并不怎么坐在办公室里的人更加无所谓。  
杰洛仔细听了听。听说音乐家能在一切声响中发现交响乐，这样的声音，是圆号还是大提琴？  
“明晚卡耐基厅，我去见见他。”

熬过令人昏昏欲睡的音乐会，杰洛站在台阶上清醒，纽约夏夜并不燥热，也不温柔，城市的灯光亮得非常工业，杰洛觉得在这寻找美与爱是一种徒劳。音乐会之类的，就像马屎味的中央公园，只是纽约人自我安慰。所有的东西在曼岛上都是人工幻境，散发着隐隐的塑料臭。  
“我猜你不喜欢刚刚的音乐。”  
杰洛转身，几集台阶上站着一个金发男子，由于背光，五官模糊。  
“曼登提姆告诉我你想见我。齐贝里先生，很荣幸。我是法尼瓦伦泰，曼登口中的混球。”  
瓦伦泰慢慢走下来。他个子很高，却并不粗壮，整个人在暗光中有柔和的曲线，四肢纤长有力，步伐很稳。杰洛终于看清他的脸，古罗马雕像如果活过来，大概就是瓦伦泰的样子，英俊得令人咂舌。  
雕像走近他，露出一个微笑，深蓝色的眼睛流光溢彩。杰洛喃喃道：“Galatea……我知道他们为什么叫你pretty boy了。”  
瓦伦泰扬扬眉毛，道：“曼登告诉你了？但我猜我得到这个外号，是因为我是他们中唯一爱洗澡的人。”  
他伸手拍拍杰洛的背，提议道：“我们散散步？你可以问我你想问的所有问题。”

曼登提姆的夺命连环电话响个不停。杰洛从浴缸里跳出来，赤身裸体地走到客厅拿起听筒，骂道：“混蛋，你非得现在打？”  
曼登冷笑：“有什么不方便的？难道你在跟瓦伦泰上床？”  
“我倒是希望。但他不是弯的。”  
“意大利佬，”曼登笑啐，“没想到啊。”  
杰洛去穿了件浴袍，又拿起听筒，曼登很显然刚发表了一通演讲，内容大致关于杰洛是个基佬，瓦伦泰也是，世界上基佬真多。  
“很显然，他婚礼没有邀请你，”杰洛挖苦道，“瓦伦泰夫人可以证实瓦伦泰对男人兴趣几何。”  
曼登顿了顿，道：“我也是最近才知道，小报消息——基本上是真的——斯嘉丽喜欢女人。”  
杰洛回想起瓦伦泰提到夫人时脸上温柔的神采，蹭了蹭听筒。  
“太糟糕了。不过有几条消息还有点价值，第一，史蒂芬史提尔，布拉克摩亚的同僚，才是最后见到他的人，不知道你们的记录里为什么没有这一项。第二，瓦伦泰不知道自己是受益人，也不知道为什么，如果他撒谎，那他大概是个天才演员。第三，露西史提尔，你查查她。”  
对面难得结巴了一下：“露……露西，露西，是吧，她怎么了？”  
杰洛嗤笑出声：“没怎么，史提尔夫人可能知道她丈夫的行迹。如果布拉克摩亚不是瓦伦泰杀的，那有作案动机的人也不会太多。除非他恰好撞上一个连环杀人狂。”  
“我去查查，”曼登提姆说，粗重的呼吸喷在听筒上。“杰洛，多谢。”  
“不客气。账单等查明真相时发给你。”

杰洛走进酒吧，冷色的光打在舞池里扭动的躯体上，有一种抽离感，杰洛想到法医和解剖，青色的血管，肿胀的尸体。布拉克摩亚死于氰化物。苦杏仁的味道。  
他点了一杯白兰地，面向大门坐着。不一会一个女子的剪影出现，袅袅婷婷，他抬手招呼。  
“露西史提尔夫人。”  
露西把手包放在吧台上，柑橘香水味弥散开来。她撅嘴道：“我不知道你为什么约在这。这不是正经场所。不过我也没来过。听说有人死了？和我丈夫有关？他绝不会杀人，我向你保证。”  
杰洛道：“没有几杯酒我无法讯问你这样美丽的女士。想来点什么？”  
“橙汁，谢谢。那位不幸的布拉克摩亚先生遇害当天，我丈夫跟他交接完工作提前回来了，因为我在家弄坏了煤气灶，他生怕我中毒……我听说他是最后见到布拉克摩亚的，也有一说是法尼瓦伦泰，我想后者更可信一点，他总是加班到很晚。”  
杰洛笑了。“我想瓦伦泰并不急着回家陪自己的妻子。”  
露西也笑了。“大家都喜欢读小报。”

杰洛回家路上专程绕道去史蒂芬办公的大楼，站在楼下抽了一根烟。晚上10点25分，瓦伦泰推门而出，见到他停下脚步。  
“你好，杰洛。可以这么叫你吗？”  
“你好，法尼，参议员先生。你加班到很晚。”  
“职责所在。你知道工作是永远完不成的。”  
“这样的人生听起来很辛苦。”  
瓦伦泰将一缕头发拨到耳后，点点头道：“我想是的。”  
杰洛看着他，远处的车声模糊像溪流，夜幕下的纽约亮如白昼。  
“我永恒的灵魂，注视着你的心……”  
瓦伦泰问：“兰波？”  
“对。什么意思？”  
“意思是，永恒的，痛苦的爱，像阳光下的大海——如果你读过全诗。”  
“对你有意义吗？”  
瓦伦泰沉默不语，点了点头。“布拉克摩亚很喜欢这首诗。”  
杰洛轻声道：“可以理解。”  
瓦伦泰头轻轻后仰，“我不理解。但我理解马勒第五号交响曲，TS艾略特，诸如此类。人喜欢一首诗，一部交响乐，总有私人的原因。”  
“很私人。”  
瓦伦泰把手放进口袋，“送我回家吧。离这不远。”

“史提尔和布拉克摩亚工作关系当然不好，史提尔反对我，布拉克摩亚是我的得力下属，不过这仅限工作。下班我们偶尔会一起喝酒。我不认为这严重到杀人的地步。”  
“那你觉得布拉克摩亚为什么而死？”  
瓦伦泰露出深思的神情：“我不知道……为什么我是遗产受益人？”  
杰洛叹气：“我也想问你。你们私交如何？”  
瓦伦泰摇摇头：“仅限工作关系，我不和同事交朋友。啊，我们到了。想上去坐坐吗？我的妻子在外地。”  
杰洛笑出声：“听起来可不是什么正经的邀请。”  
“我是个寂寞的男人……开玩笑。我有意大利的好酒。”  
瓦伦泰开始输入大门密码，背对着杰洛说：“对了，能拿到氰化物的地方不多，一是医院，二是警局。”  
大门咔哒一声开了，杰洛看着瓦伦泰的身影逐渐隐匿在黑暗中，跟了上去。  
“布拉克摩亚和曼登相识于我们退伍之后。布拉克摩亚是海军，我们是special forces。他们本来关系不错，后来闹僵了。露西那时是史提尔未婚妻，和布拉克摩亚没什么关系，但曼登对她有意思。大致是这样。”瓦伦泰抱歉地摊摊手。“我没有其他信息了。”  
杰洛啜了一口酒液。“这真是麻烦事，一开始我就不应该接下。但曼登开价不错。”  
瓦伦泰细长有力的手指敲打着杯子边缘，“曼登为什么找你？”  
“他希望帮你洗脱嫌疑。我不知道能不能做到，但受人之托，忠人之事。”  
瓦伦泰按了按眉毛，道：“多谢他，但他不必大费周章。我没有杀人。”  
杰洛说：“瓦伦泰，你知道你的名字听起来就像一个预言。”  
他坐近了一点，瓦伦泰的体温淡淡地蒸腾，像炉子上的酒气，杰洛能感受到他衬衫下肌肉的轮廓。  
“但预言是谜语，我不知道它怎么实现。”

斯嘉丽是个美丽的女人，杰洛凝视房间里的画像得出这个结论。瓦伦泰还在洗澡，他大腿的触感残留在杰洛手上，他周身的每一块肌肉都充满了张力，还有背上的疤痕……曼登提姆评价瓦伦泰是硬汉，如果法尼没有那双带点犹豫优柔的蓝眼睛，杰洛会同意这个说法。  
悲伤的灵魂，杰洛想，漂亮的男人。可惜他妻子不爱他。

曼登提姆绕着杰洛踱步，鼻子里喷着气。“你想告诉我布拉克摩亚是自杀？”  
杰洛点头。“自杀。我读了尸检报告，没人把氰化物塞进他嘴里。他倒在办公室是唯一不合理的地方。但他可能只想尽快完事。”  
曼登怒道：“你说清楚，说清楚，他妈的怎么会有人在办公室突然自杀……不是不可能，但布拉克摩亚不是这种人，他工作压力也没那么恐怖。”  
“没有人在场。氰化物是他吃下去的。杯子上，器皿上没有残留。唯一的问题是谁给他的，还有那张纸条，毫无疑问是写给法尼瓦伦泰。”  
曼登大吼：“不是法尼干的！”  
“好，不是法尼。”  
“你怀疑谁？”曼登问。  
“我直接告诉你吧。喏，账单在这。事情经过是，史提尔想办法暗示布拉克摩亚，如果他不死，法尼仕途就会腰斩……他将把他们的关系透露给小报。通过某种办法，史提尔拿到了氰化物——不足为奇，因为露西是医院护士。布拉克摩亚脑子很明显不好使，又被对瓦伦泰的激情弄糊涂了。听完这番话，思来想去就自杀了。他明白法尼把前途看得比什么都重。但他没想明白的是史提尔想嫁祸法尼。党内候选人只能有一个，比起老丑无聊的他，光芒四射的pretty boy是更好的人选。如果法尼是杀人犯就另当别论。”  
曼登面沉如水。“继续。”  
杰洛掏出一根烟，点了几次没点燃，他放弃了，站起来把烟扔进垃圾桶。  
“就是这样。证据不难找。当天监控没坏，史提尔和布拉克摩亚说了几句话，布拉克摩亚蜷缩在茶水间，出来之后想了几小时就服毒死了。史提尔在他死之前早已离开大楼。这些当然不是铁证，铁证是露西史提尔的医院少了氰化物。”  
“露西协同杀人？”  
杰洛笑了。“怎么？这时候更希望是瓦伦泰？”  
曼登跺脚骂道：“警察绝不徇私。我情知有人嫁祸，才找你调查，警局这帮无能玩意乱搞一通估计已经把法尼绑上电椅。”  
杰洛忧伤地说：“那多糟糕，你会很伤心的。”  
曼登：“我是直的，可能还不得不逮捕我唯一爱过的女人，得知她违法现在也不怎么爱了。”

杰洛在法尼办公大楼下等他，法尼匆匆出来，抱歉道：“警察来抓人，史蒂芬被带走了。我留下来处理了一些事。  
杰洛歪歪头。“我请你吃饭，刚赚了一笔。”  
意大利餐厅。  
法尼点了pasta，杰洛要了肉酱面。“我最喜欢的酱。贫民窟的食物。”  
法尼问：“我能尝一口吗？”  
杰洛喂了他一口。法尼舔舔嘴唇冲他微笑。  
“我知道史蒂芬威胁完布拉克摩亚的几小时内都发生了什么。监控录像空白，没有证据，所以我没有告发你。严格来说，即便告发，也没有意义。”  
法尼优雅地叉起几块pasta，疑惑道：“发生了什么呢？”  
“布拉克摩亚大概问过你。你没有说什么，他就明白了。我是从那张纸条推断出的，如果不是为了你，他不会写那句话。诗是私人爱好，他知道你知道他什么意思。”  
杰洛顿了顿，补充道：“曼登提姆说得对，你不杀人。不会为了钱。你的手上不会沾上一滴血。”  
法尼的眼神一点点冷下来。但脸上仍然不动声色。他美丽的脸孔像雅克-路易大卫的手笔。  
“我和他没有任何浪漫关系，”法尼终于开口。“我告诉你吧——其实说了也没用，史蒂芬杀他是因为他贪污。党内承担不起这样的丑闻。死人不会接受调查，不会说话。我没有要他死，我也不知道史蒂芬要杀他。他来找我是给我一张卡，我没有收。”  
杰洛道：“那我可能估错了。但他贪的钱与你有关。”  
法尼视线掠过他。“我的竞选资金。党内更喜欢史蒂芬。他比我更有经验。但我没让他——布拉克摩亚这么做。”  
“我想我唯一猜错的是你没有跟他上过床。其他倒也没有太大区别。史提尔想过嫁祸你。我读过他的证词。”  
法尼冷冷道：“为这件事上电椅的只会是无辜的人。曼登提姆也无法左右。史蒂芬最终全身而退。永恒的灵魂……一切都那么脏。”  
“死人爱过你。这首诗现在太沉重了。”  
法尼凄凉地笑了。“我唯一爱过的人是我的妻子，只是很可惜，读过小报的人都知道她不爱我。我下月同她离婚，她将搬到欧洲。”  
“你对爱你而你不爱的人怎么看呢？”  
法尼停下刀叉。  
“战争改变一个人。我曾是一次行动中唯一从沙漠活着回来的人，从此以后我的心脏就停止跳动了。连斯嘉丽对我都不再特别。永恒是个奇妙的词，我们都知道只有死是永恒的，而我见过那么多永恒。爱是一种活人的奢侈。”  
杰洛凝视着他，没有说话。  
“我很喜欢你。”法尼轻轻说。“一种近似爱的情感，但我是一具空蛹。”  
杰洛伸手抚摸他的脸。“这是不是我们最后一次见面？”  
“如果曼登开的价不好，你随时可以来找我。”  
纽约的夜，车水马龙，霓虹灯闪烁如同星光。杰洛走回家时想到一首奥登的诗。是时候回意大利了。


End file.
